Just Friends
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Everyone asks the question: Can men and women be just be friends? What about those of the same sex? Randy and John grew up together as best friends then ended up teaching at the same school. One of them wants more while the other fights to remain just friends


**Just Friends**

**Somerset, NJ: Ridge High School**

"Fuck its cold out there." Randy Orton, one of Ridge High's biology teachers said stepping into the lounge

"It's winter." He looked at the man standing near the refrigerator

"No shit."

"Don't you get tired of standing outside in the rain, cold or wind...blistering heat just to smoke a cigarette?"

"Yes but not tired enough to stop smoking." In the corner of the room, John Cena, one of the school's gym teachers and wrestling coaches, laughed loudly

"What a smartass." The assistant wrestling coach, Nick Ziegler said dumping the rest of his coffee in the sink and leaving

"Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead, John."

"How is it that we're still in our planning period and you've already taken a smoke break?"

"How is it that we've been friends for years and you don't know that I smoke before first period?" John frowned

"You know I hate it when you respond to my questions with questions."

"I do know that. You always have."

"Yet you continue to do it."

"I sure do." Randy said with a smile and a wink. "I'm giving a pop quiz to my first period and I know that they're going to bitch and moan so I had to smoke to calm my nerves."

"Why in the hell are you giving your first period a pop quiz?"

"Because I hate them."

"Randy."

"Okay, I take that back. I like about three of them and those three, I know, will pass the test so not only am I going to give one but I'm going to grade it on a curve based off their top scores."

"You are the worst fucking teacher on this planet."

"Do you remember the project I told you about that I assigned?"

"Yes. The bacteria one."

"That's the one. Well, those little dumb shits didn't do it. I mean how much easier could I have made it? I supplied the petri dishes, they used _their_ thumbprints, I kept the dishes in my room...all they had to do was check on it and report what they saw. How hard is that?"

"Doesn't seem hard at all."

"It wasn't so now I'm going to test them on it because I can."

"That is your right."

"And they should thank me. I could give them zeroes like they deserve for the project but instead I'll give them the grade they get on the test."

"This is why I'm a gym teacher."

"Don't you have to do that statewide testing?"

"Yes but it is such bullshit." John laughed. "You should come down when I have them do the rope climb."

"Oh my God. I totally would but you know how fucking rude I can be."

"True...you'd laugh right in their faces."

"I'm going to hell." Randy said checking his watch. "I need to get going. My copies are on the printer."

"I'll see you later and good luck with that test." John could hear the man chuckling as he walked out of the lounge

**Room 206: AP Biology: 7:28 a.m.**

Randy clicked the power button of the remote control to the television in his classroom as the school announcements ended for the morning. He placed the remote in the second drawer of his desk where he always kept it then stood slowly as he picked up the quiz papers that were still warm to the touch

"Clear your desks." He said walking up to the first row

"What are we doing Mr. Orton?"

"You guys have a quiz."

"WHAT!?" Majority of the class yelled

"You didn't tell us we were having a quiz today!" Someone pointed out

"It's Monday for crying out loud!"

"No I did not tell you that you were having a quiz. This is a pop quiz and I know what today is. Since most of you couldn't be bothered to do the project on bacteria growth that I assigned, I've been forced to quiz you on it."

"_Mr. Orton_." They groaned

"You guys are in eleventh grade and I used to do that project with tenth graders so it should have been easy. Now, you can take the test and I'll put this grade in the system for you _or_ you can keep your zeroes. It makes me no difference. I already know this stuff. It's 7:32 and I'm giving you until 8 to finish."

"Can we ask you questions if we have them?"

"You can but it was your project so how will I know what the results were."

"Can I take a quick peek at mine?"

"Not unless you can make it to the landfill and back before your time's up."

"Oh my God!" The student wailed

"It's now 7:35. You better get going." Randy looked up and saw his three favorites from that class busily writing just like he knew they would. He logged into the computer and googled _Jeopardy_ theme then clicked play

"Oh come on!" Randy laughed

"I'm just kidding." He said turning it off

"This is cruel and usual punishment, you know."

"Ally please stop talking, this is a test after all. The next person to speak out of turn gets to keep their zero."

_**J. Cena:**__how's it going?_

Randy saw the message pop up on his screen

_**R. Orton:**__ they hate me. Lol_

_**J. Cena:**__sometimes I think that's what you want_

_**R. Orton:**____I don't but I also don't care. I teach for those who want to learn_

_**R. Orton:**__I'm not here to be friends with these kids_

_**J. Cena: **__agreed but you're harsh_

_**R. Orton: **__I've always been. What are you doing? How do you have time to be on messenger right now?_

_**J. Cena: **__the health teacher is in here giving an assembly on hygiene_

_**J. Cena: **__I have 9__th__ graders 1__st__. you know that stage where you don't bathe enough or too much_

_**R. Orton: **__lol. A little dab will do ya_

_**J. Cena: **__I'm going to come down with COPD from axe fumes_

Randy actually laughed out loud

_**R. Orton: **__double pits to chesty_

_**J. Cena: **__and that concludes the assembly_

_**R. Orton: **__no talk on showering?_

_**J. Cena: **__that consisted of "we have showers if you need them"_

_**R. Orton: **__they didn't know that?_

_**J. Cena: **__*blank stare*_

_**R. Orton: **__how was your weekend?_

_**J. Cena: **__Elise was home for the weekend_

_**R. Orton: **__so you got some_

_**J. Cena: **__REMINDER: you're on the school messaging system_

_**R. Orton: **__we're all adults here_

_**J. Cena: **__but yes_

_**R. Orton: **__haha. Seth finally talked me into doing crossfit this weekend_

_**J. Cena: **__oh! Now I understand that pop quiz. You're in a bad mood about having done that_

_**R. Orton: **__I mean I was but I got over it by Saturday night. He made it up to me_

_**J. Cena: **__lemme hit you with that *REMINDER* again_

_**R. Orton: **__I didn't say what he did. he could have made us dinner. Your mind's in the gutter_

_**J. Cena: **__that's where it has to be when I talk to you_

_**R. Orton: **__f off Cena. You're just as bad if not worse_

_**J. Cena: **__so it's working out with Seth now?_

_**R. Orton: **__right now it is. We still have our ups and downs_

_**J. Cena: **__like all relationships_

_**R. Orton: **__yea but at times I feel like I have to try too hard...but he's so cute_

_**J. Cena: **__lol. He is_

_**R. Orton: **__his friend is still interested_

_**J. Cena: **__no_

_**R. Orton: **__John_

_**J. Cena: **__no. I have to go_

_**R. Orton: **__we'll talk about this later_

_**J. Cena: **__knowing you_

Randy gave a pleasant smile to the girl as she handed her test over to him with plenty of time to spare

"Can you grade it now Mr. Orton?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to get it done."

"Okay." Having done that experiment countless times, with controls and variables, Randy didn't need an answer key to grade the paper. He went through quickly and at the end calculated her points

"Rose?" The girl walked up to the teacher's desk and scanner the test. "Good?" Randy asked with a nod

"Yes. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He marked the grade down in his grade book. When 8 o' clock came he collected the papers, noticing many questions were left blank, then with just enough time left, Randy assigned chapters to read out of the book and questions to answer from the workbook for homework

**Cafeteria: 11:12 a.m.**

"I hate lunch duty." Randy said walking over to John

"Is there anything you like about your life?" He chuckled

"Being friends with you. That's a bright spot."

"No pressure there. What are you doing for lunch?"

"I don't know. I'll probably just get something here. They're having chicken patty sandwiches today."

"Oh word? I'm getting two then...with a yogurt parfait."

"P.E. teacher's got to keep it healthy."

"Speaking of keeping it healthy," John said sighing. "I had a kid break his arm playing basketball today. Like, what in the lack of calcium hell?" Randy burst out laughing but quickly covered his mouth

"How the hell did that happen? Did he fall on it?"

"Heh, I wish it had gone down that way. A student passed him the ball and when he caught it, boom, it broke his arm. Have a few sips of milk why don't you?"

"Who passed the ball? They should be on the baseball team with that canon of an arm."

"It was terrible. One of the girls threw up, there were kids screaming every place...some of them were trying to record it with their phones which they shouldn't even have had on the gym floor." The muscular man shrugged. "And today is only Monday."

"Don't remind me."

**Later: 94 Wycombe Place**

John walked into his condo and could hear the TV playing loudly before he even reached the top of the stairs

"Lise?!"

"In here Johnny."

"I thought you were working."

"Does that mean you're not happy to see me?"

"No. I just thought you'd be working."

"I should be but I'm sick so I can't. I have today and tomorrow off then back in the air I go." John laughed. "How was work?"

"A kid broke his arm playing basketball."

"What in the lack of calcium hell?"

"My exact thoughts. Randy said whoever passed the ball should be on the baseball team with that arm." The woman grunted

"That asshole."

"What?" John asked shutting the refrigerator

"I said, that asshole."

"Who? Randy?"

"Yes Randy. I'll never understand how two people who are complete opposites have been friends for so long."

"Randy's hilarious."

"He's a prick and I don't like him."

"I know that but I'm not going to stop being friends with him because of you."

"Excuse me?"

"No excuse me. I know that Randy is prickly and sometimes just not a nice person but he's my friend. He's been that way for as long as I've known him and not liking him is your prerogative but I don't want or need to hear you talk about it each time he's brought up. Your feelings toward him aren't changing. I get it."

"Have the two of you hooked up? I know you like members from both teams." John rolled his eyes

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Can you make me soup, please?"

"What's wrong with you exactly? Because you don't look sick."

"You can't hear how stuffy I am? I got an emergency appointment with my ENT and she told me I have sinusitis...and a headache like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh."

"And changing altitudes is hell on headaches."

"I'd imagine. Is spicy Thai coconut soup okay, baby?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to put the chicken on then take a shower."

"I'll watch it while you're in there."

"Thank you."

**100 Almond Drive**

"Hey." Randy said opening the door to his condominium

"Hey. You always have to open the door. How come I can't just have a key?" Seth asked

"Because you don't live here." He rolled his eyes

"What are you making? It smells great."

"It's just roasted chicken. Are you eating with me?"

"Well yea, that would be nice. Want me to set the table?"

"Yea, make yourself useful."

"Why are you such a dickhead?" Seth asked reaching around Randy for the dishes in the cabinet. The tall man laughed

"I don't know. It just comes naturally I guess."

"Is it impossible for you to be nice? Or just think about being nice."

"If I'm so bad then why are you with me?"

"Well I mean you're nice sometimes."

"That's what I thought." He said kissing Seth as he walked by

**John's**

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early. Thank you for making me soup."

"Okay and you're welcome."

"While you're at work tomorrow I'm going back to my place and just staying the night there. The other attendants are sending a shuttle to pick me up so I can meet them at the airport for a flight to Saginaw, Michigan." Elise laughed as John just stared at her. "I know...but from there we're going to Colorado and there's a layover."

"Oh man, I know how you guys get down in Colorado."

"It's such a great place. I'd love to live there someday." The man nodded. "Would you move there?"

"Probably not...it's nice and all but not a place for me to live." The woman frowned

"Okay then." She said kissing the man. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright baby. Goodnight."

"'Night."

**Weeks Later: Ridge High School**

It was after school and John was in the gymnasium where wrestling tryouts were being held. There were mats placed all around where the kids were able to practice and have quick matches

"Keep your shoulders up, Bartlett. You're all over the mat and you'll never win any matches that way."

"Okay Coach." Randy walked into the gym and sat at the very end of the second row of bleachers. The group of cheerleaders who were seated at the very top of the seating giggled when Randy walked in

"What are you doing here?" John asked

"I came to watch. I used to wrestle, ya know."

"We were on the same team so how could I forget."

"Well you're old so."

"Get the hell out of here." Randy smiled. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you." He watched as a puzzled look came over his friends face

"Am I forgetting something?"

"No." The tall man said with a laugh. "Do you want to get dinner after you're done here?"

"I'll be hungry so yea."

"Where's my favorite girl Elise? You won't be ditching her for me will you?"

"Of course I'm not ditching her for you. I wouldn't ditch either of you for the other...and I know she's not your favorite girl."

"Elise is a bitch, John."

"She is not. She just doesn't like you."

"You're being cute. Elise hates me."

"You're an asshole."

"So?" John laughed. "And that's not even the reason she doesn't like me."

"I don't want to go into this again."

"Bros before hos." He sighed. "Princess is jealous."

"It has nothing to do with jealousy. You're just off-putting."

"Hurt my feelings why don't you."

"So I'll be done here in about 45 minutes, add in another 15 for a shower then we can head out."

"I can wait around for an hour."

"Such a dear." John said walking away

**Pan Asia Grill**

"Do you think we'll get enough snow to cancel school tomorrow?"

"I don't know but you better do your homework just in case."

"Cute."

"The last I checked we're getting a Nor'easter so yea, we'll probably get a shit ton of snow. I have to remember to salt my steps and sidewalk when I get home."

"Oh yea, I should probably do that too...which I hate."

"Where's Seth? He's your little puppy so make him do it."

"I've got puppy on a long leash. I can give it a little yank when I want him to come back." John shook his head. "I'll probably give him the boot soon."

"Why?" Randy shrugged

"He's been around for too long and hasn't really grown on me like I thought he would. He's a great lay and all but he expects me to talk to him and hang out in between the times and days we fuck. Do you know he actually said something about getting a key to my house?"

"I did not know that. Will you ever be able to sustain a long-term relationship?" Randy shrugged. "Wow." John said watching the other man stick an entire steamed dumpling in his mouth

"Impressive, right?"

"Eh, I could probably fit two or three."

"Go ahead. I'd like to see that happen actually."

"Anyway," John said clearing his throat. "Long-term relationship or not?"

"I don't know. If I can it won't be with him."

"Fair enough."

"What about you and miss missy?"

"El wants to move to Colorado. I know she had mentioned it before, a few times actually but in the last few weeks it's been brought up a lot."

"Does she want you to go with her?"

"She did ask if I would and I said no. I'm positive we'll break up and she'll go without me."

"Well that sucks. I mean I don't like her but I know you do."

"I do but it hasn't been a year for us yet so moving all the way to Colorado with her is out of the question. We're still in the honeymoon stage of dating so we have no idea if we will even like each other in six months."

"You've always been an optimist." John laughed

**Next Morning**

Fifteen minutes before his alarm was set to go off, John received a recorded message alerting him and all other school staff that school had been cancelled until further notice. He was curious about how much snow had fallen but also very sleepy so instead of getting up and looking out the window he rolled over and fell back asleep. A few hours later John awoke and stretched languidly. He reached for his phone as he always did to check for any new messages or missed calls

"Why the hell would she email me?" He grumbled

**Elise DiGiacomo **

to John Cena

_Good morning John – _

_ There's no real easy way for me to say this to you (I stayed up half the night trying to figure one out). Anyway, this should come as no surprise but I've decided that I'm ready to make the move to Colorado. Two of the other girls I fly with regularly want to get a place together out there. _

_I know that you have no interest in moving and honestly, I'm not sure you'd even visit me once I'm out there so the only real choice here is for us to stop seeing each other. I'm aware of the inclement weather in New Jersey so I won't be able to come back until it's safe. Whenever that is, I'll be there to pack. The last time I was over I took the last of the things I had at your house (so you can't break anything or pour bleach on it. haha). _

_I'd like to see you before I go but if it's too much, I understand_

_Enjoy that day(s) off!_

_With Love, El_

**John Cena 54 **

to Elise DiGiacomo

_Good Morning Lise:_

_ It's definitely weird waking up to an email like this but no, it doesn't come as a surprise. I know how much you love Colorado so I'm glad you've chosen to move. I'll miss you being around of course but above all else you should be happy. If you need any help I'll let Randy know and he'll be right over (aha, I'm kidding). Seriously, if you need help with anything let me know_

_I'd like to see you too before you go too. Let me know when you're free_

_I will absolutely enjoy my days off_

_Love, _

_John_

With the email sent, John plugged in his phone that was just about dead then walked to the bathroom to get washed up. He made himself breakfast, ate and then went back upstairs to make his bed

Randy: you're just going to leave me over here by myself?

John: what?

Randy: I'm getting cabin fever

John laughed loudly

John: we've been inside for all of five hours. I don't think it's possible to have cabin fever yet

Randy: no man. I have it

John: well that sucks

Randy: come pick me up so I'm not bored

John: we're in a state of emergency

Randy: we literally live four minutes away from each other

John: not in the snow

Randy: I'm being serious

John: oh I know. Why do I have to pick you up?

Randy: my car isn't made to me driven in the snow

John: OH THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS THE SAME CONVERSATION WE HAVE EACH YEAR. GET A NEW CAR!

Randy: bring it down shithead. I should give you what? 10-20 minutes?

John: for what?

Randy: for you to warm your car up

John: I fucking hate you

Randy: just text when you get here. Drive safe, baby cakes

It was a losing battle. Randy would find a way to bother John all day and possibly the day after until he relented

**... ...**

John pulled up outside Randy's house which under better circumstances would have taken him only four minutes to drive to but today it took nearly fifteen, pulled out his phone and sent the man a text

John: outside

Randy: be right out

When Randy emerged from the house with _stuff_ John knew he was in for it. Some of it was clothing and toiletries while most of it, John was certain, was alcohol and snacks

"Goddamn it's cold out there."

"I realized that when I had to leave my toasty warm house so that I could clean my car off and drive over here, you dumb son of a bitch." That made the tall man laugh

"I love it when you get mad. Quit bitchin and drive so we can get back to that toasty warm house. You have the fireplace on, right?"

"Yes." John said dryly

"John."

"What?"

"Are you mad at me? You seem mad."

"I know that I'm a grown man and I don't have to do anything I don't want but I also know that you would have bothered me all damn day had I not driven over here and picked you up. I'm not mad but I am extremely annoyed with you."

"Don't be annoyed." Randy said reaching over and rubbing the inside of John's thigh. John shifted. "You know I've always hated being by myself."

"Then you should have just stayed over last night or asked me to stay over."

"I didn't know that we would get all of this snow or that it would come down so fast,"

"But you knew that it _was_ going to snow."

"I'm sorry." The rest of the ride back to John's house was silent. Randy was hard to handle, rude, arrogant and at times completely unbearable but John had never turned his back on the man for any of those reasons. John was the best friend he'd ever had and there were times, like now, that he took it for granted. Randy felt really bad

**... ...**

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel like you're mad at me although you said you weren't...and I've been hungry for the last 45 minutes but didn't want to say anything." John laughed

"If I tell you again I'm not mad I'm going to be mad. What do you want to eat?" John asked standing

"What do you have?"

"Responding to my question with a question...like usual." Randy opened both the refrigerator and freezer in search of something to eat

"You have mozzarella sticks?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think I would see that type of garbage in here."

"Want some?"

"Yep." John chuckled. "Do you have any other junk?"

"Yes. I keep it hidden so no one knows my secret."

"Well let's switch. You find your hidden treats while I make drinks."

"Drinks? It's only – ah, fuck it." John said turning the oven on

The men sat at the bar of John's kitchen filling themselves with calories as the heavy snow outside continued to fall

"So I woke up and checked my phone this morning,"

"Uh-huh."

"And I had an email from Elise." Randy rolled his eyes

"What did she want?"

"To tell me that she has decided to move to Colorado."

"What? Why did she send that in an email? I would feel some type of way if I had a girlfriend and she sent me that."

"Well she's not my girlfriend anymore...that was also in the email."

"I told you she was a bitch. Not even I would break up with someone via email."

"I hope to God that the next person I date you get along with. Elise and I aren't even together anymore and I'm still getting shit from you about her."

"I'm passionate."

"Wow."

"Seth's friend is still interested."

"Do you have money on me dating this guy?"

"What?" Randy asked with a laugh

"You're pushing this way to hard not to have some vested interest in it."

"The only interest is seeing my friend happy."

"No. You don't even like Seth all that much so how the hell am I going to date his friend? He and I get serious then that means Seth could be around more and you were just thinking of getting rid of him."

"You have a point. Are you switching back to guys though?"

"I don't know." John replied with a shrug. "It's about who I meet and like at that point not if that person has an innie or an outie."

"You still like outies, right? You've had two innies in a row."

"I can still appreciate an out," John paused. "I still appreciate guys. They give me something women can't."

"I'll drink to that." Randy said raising his glass

"That's not what I meant but cheers."

"Cheers." The muscular man toasted before cleaning up the mess. He scraped the leftovers into the trash and placed the dirty dishes in the sink before joining his friend again on the couch

"About this guy thing,"

"What guy thing?"

"You dating them. You don't miss it? The feel of muscles."

"I'm sure I will if I think about it which I don't."

"Do you ever think about that time you and I hooked up?"

"I definitely don't think about that."

"Why not?" The taller man asked with a laugh. "Don't you remember how good it was? I do." He said lowering his voice seductively. During their hookup John had told him how much his voice turned him on

"Because we've been friends for almost two decades and us getting together that time was a mistake."

"The only mistake was us not doing it sooner or more often."

"Stop." John said feebly as Randy kissed him

"Why?" Randy asked kissing him again. He could feel the other man giving in

"I shouldn't have to tell you why. If I say stop then that means stop." John breathed a sigh of relief when Randy backed off. "You only want to have sex with me and I'm not anyone's random hookup or man of convenience. I don't care if we're friends or not."

"That's a lie John."

"What's a lie? You don't want to have sex with me?"

"Oh no, I want to have sex with you. Your ass is a work of art and honestly should be framed and in a museum. The lie is me _just_ wanting to have sex with you. I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember."

"You have not."

"Yes I have! I flirt with you all the time! How could you not notice?"

"I noticed but I thought you were just being flirty. I didn't know it was because you actually liked me and I'm not even sure if I believe you do or if you're just saying that so I'll agree to have sex with you."

"We've been friends too long for me to want only that."

"You're drunk."

"I've been drinking but so have you and it sounds like, to me anyway, we're both making a lot of sense." Randy insisted as he kissed John again

"We'll ruin our friendship." John said kissing back then pulling away

"No we won't. I respect you too much to let it happen." The tall man said kissing John harder

"I don't believe you." John rasped as he pulled at Randy's shirt

"Why," He kissed John again. "Why not?"

"Because you acted as if I almost didn't exist before. As friends we should have talked about it. I don't want that to happen again."

"And it won't."

"Still don't believe you." The two men kissed feverishly while they tried to undress each other

"But we're going to do this right?" John didn't answer. "Right?" Randy asked again biting on the man's neck

"Okay, yes! ...but just one time." All Randy heard was yes as he picked John up and carried him down the hall to the master bedroom.

John was being truthful when he told Randy that he didn't think about them hooking up but he hadn't forgotten what the other man was like as a lover. He was intense and thorough and it sometimes felt overwhelming but it also felt so good and John couldn't wait to have it again

Randy smirked when he pulled John's pants off and was greeted with his nakedness. He slipped his own sweats off then crawled between the older man's thighs and kissed him deeply before sucking a finger into his mouth. After getting it nice and wet Randy pulled the finger out and teased John's entrance with it. Encouraged by his moans, Randy added another finger

"Do you have lube?"

"Uh-huh. In the drawer over there." Randy moved quickly to get the lubricant. He felt like at any moment John was going to change his mind and he _did not_ want that to happen. After they'd had sex years ago, Randy had been in search of someone who made him feel the way John did in bed. He replayed the moment in his head at random times during the day, when he was alone or he would sometimes fantasize about being with John while he was with other men. Randy was brought back to reality when he heard John's beautiful moan after he had slipped inside him

"Fuck." The tall man groaned as he pumped his hips. This is what he remembered. This is what he craved when he was in bed alone at night...who he craved when with other people. "You never think about this, John? About how good this is or how good we are together?" He asked thrusting faster

"No but I didn't forget. I could never forget how good this feels." Randy's strokes went deeper. "Oh fuck! Right," John whimpered. "Right there." If John were being honest with himself he had to admit that he did miss this...the feeling that the man currently forcing him to the edge brought about. John held tight to Randy's hands after the younger man linked their fingers together

"Say my name."

"No. You know what your name is."

"Say my name John. Say it or I'll fuck you until you can't walk." John smirked

"Is that a threat?" Randy pushed deep hitting John's nerves dead on. "Oh Randy...goddamn." Randy smiled

**... ...**

"John?"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Randy said chewing one of the burgers he and John had made for dinner

"I didn't want to have sex with you again. Ever."

"Then why did you do it?"

"You seduced me."

"Get fucking off it, John. You wanted it as much as I did." John eyed the other man. "Maybe not as much but you wanted it. And all of what I said to you before was true. I totally have a legit crush on you and I probably always have. You're a great guy...you're sure as hell better than me and I'm attracted to you."

"You treat guys like shit. I would be a complete idiot if I let you do it to me."

"Soo...what are you saying?"

"I don't want to be with you...I can't be with you."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I won't be that way toward you? I treat people the way they allow me to treat them."

"Right...at your insistence I picked you up in a blizzard. You do this each winter and instead of getting a car befitting the region we live in you get me to do it. And I'm not blaming it solely on you because I'm an adult...you treat me how I allow you to treat me."

"I really want to argue with you about this but you're 100% right and I feel like shit."

"So now you must see why I can't do this with you. We're friends and sometimes you treat me like a random person on the street, some random guy you're with."

"You don't think that I could be different with you?"

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out."

"John." Randy said quietly

"What?" John asked as he cleared the table and moved about the kitchen. "Done?" Randy pushed his plate away

"This whole thing has got – it's a total mindfuck."

"I can see that."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. If you're serious then I accept."

"I have to be better to you." John chuckled

"Yea, okay."

**Next Morning**

John woke up the next morning to his back being stroked by warm hands

"Oh my God." He groaned

"Good morning to you too."

"I had a lot to drink last night." John said raising his head from Randy's chest

"That's not all you had a lot of last night."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I slept with you _again_ after that long spiel yesterday afternoon."

"We did quite a few things and slept is not a word I would use to describe any of it."

"Would you cut it the fuck out?"

"Why? You like something about me or else you wouldn't keep having sex with me."

"Yea I like that you have a big dick and can fuck for hours."

"I'm flattered yet at the same time I feel used." John shrugged

"Maybe I should start using you so you know how it feels."

"You mean in a sexual way right? Because I'm down for that."

"And there it is." The older man said getting out of his bed

"John." He kept on his way to the bathroom. "John!" Randy sighed. "Damn it."

**Two Weeks Later: John's**

"What are you doing here – what happened to your face?"

"That little shit Seth hit me!"

"Stop yelling and get in here." John said grabbing Randy by the arm and pulling him inside. "What did he hit you for?"

"I told him to get the fuck out of my house."

"Well that was rude."

"I'm rude!" John covered his mouth as he laughed. "It's not funny John."

"Yes it is. I know you've always been this way but you're pretty rude for no reason at all. I can only imagine what you said to him."

"I told him to get the fuck out of my house like I just said to you." John shrugged

"Go wash your face. I don't want you bleeding all over."

"Ya know," Randy said stepping into the kitchen after washing his face. "I blame this partially on you."

"Please explain to me how any of this could possibly be my fault." John said setting the table

"You won't date me! I could have gotten rid of that little puppy long ago."

"Randy you could have gotten rid of him long ago anyway. Still not my fault."

"Why can't you be my boyfriend?" The tall man asked as he rubbed John's leg seductively with his foot underneath the table

"If you don't quit I'll finish what Seth started only I'll black your eye."

"You want me to beg don't you?"

"It would be nice, especially if you got down on your knees and did it, but no, that isn't what I want." Randy sawed at the piece of meat on his plate. "Look, I'm sorry you and Seth got into a bitch fight. No matter how brash you are, violence is never the answer and he shouldn't have touched you."

"I appreciate that." The men dined quietly on steak with steamed vegetables and mashed sweet potatoes

"Thanks for dinner." Randy said as he dried the last of the dishes

"You're welcome. It's strange that you managed to end your fight right around the time my dinner was done cooking."

"Shut up John." The younger man said with a chuckle. "You have to tell me how you make those potatoes."

"With an unhealthy amount of butter."

"Yea but they're so good though."

"You'll have to watch me one day I guess. I just add shit until they start to taste the way I want."

"Hmm."

"Are you staying or going? I had a long day today and want to shower then veg out on the couch for the rest of the night."

"If it's actually fine with you I'll stay."

"It is but shower in the other bathroom, perv."

"Perv?" Randy said with a gasp. "Not me."

"Of course you." John said walking away

**... ...**

"What are we watching?" Randy asked lying on John's couch

"How are you just...you're taking up all the room."

"Come on." He said opening his arms

"So we're spooning?"

"We can spoon a little. Tuck your butt in here."

"I don't think my ass can be tucked anywhere."

"But you have to get as close to me as possible or you'll fall off the couch."

"Mmhm." John grumbled paging through his Hulu account. "Coffee Date?"

"I swear you're determined to watch everything in the Gay and Lesbian section of Hulu."

"Coffee Date?"

"We can watch Coffee Date."

"Thank you but we were going to watch it anyway because this is my house."

"Of course John." Randy said stifling his laugh at the man who was trying to assert himself while he was currently the little spoon

**... ...**

"Wake up, Cena."

"Did I miss the movie?"

"Just about. I was forced to watch this crap while you slept. And you laid your big ass head on my arm so it's asleep now."

"Fuck off. You could have woken me up."

"You're warm."

"So are you." John said with a yawn

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Mmhm." Sleepily John followed Randy to his own bedroom and allowed the tall man to pull back the blankets on his bed before he crawled in

"Sleeping over there?"

"I was. Did you think we were cuddling?"

"I'd hoped so."

"...much too tired to argue with you." Randy heard the man say as he moved closer. He happily accepted John into his arms

"Goodnight." He said with a kiss

"Goodnight." John said kissing him back

"We're going to bed." Randy added with another kiss

"Right because I'm tired."

"Mmhm. I'm not going to stop at just kissing you."

"You don't have to."

"But you said you were tired. You won't fall asleep on me will you?"

"I won't fall asleep on you but I'm sure you can put me to sleep." Randy growled as he gripped the elastic of John's underwear and pulled them down. He reached over for the lube in John's night table and clumsily pumped some into his hand. John groaned when he felt a finger pressing at his entrance

"Can you handle two?" The younger man asked already pumping one finger in and out

"Yes." The man answered pushing back on the finger. "Another." John said panting and grinding on Randy's two fingers. Randy inserted a third finger as his manhood throbbed from John's whimpers

"You're ready right? Cause I can't take it anymore." The older man nodded. "I want you to ride me." While John maneuvered around, Randy covered his cock with lube and smeared the excess between the man's cheeks as he straddled him. The tall man held his dick steady while the bigger man sank down onto it

"Fuck." John breathed. Randy closed his eyes tight as he was almost overcome by how tight, warm and made-for-him the other man felt

"Go slow...please god, go slow. I don't want to cum yet."

"Well I don't want that either." John replied undulating rhythmically but slowly. "And you better not." He said moving faster. Randy grabbed handfuls of John's ass then thrust upward. It made John moved faster which in turn just egged the younger man on. Randy thrust upward rapidly bouncing the man on top of him. "Fuck Randy! Oh my god, yes!" The older man leaned down and kissed Randy hard their tongues swirling around in each other's mouths

"John." Randy grunted. "Sit up...fuck that feels good." He said as the man rotated his hips. They switched positions so that John was on his back and Randy was between his legs pumping away. He pounded John hard because that's what John liked. If John was going to have sex with a man then this was the way he preferred it. The tall man let his hand ghost over John's hard dick making him shudder before running his hand across the older man's sweaty torso

"Do it." John said with no other explanation and it wasn't needed because Randy knew what he wanted. He wanted it too. He wrapped a hand around John's neck and basked in the satisfied groan he emitted. "Fuck me hard, Randy. I want that cock deep in me." Randy blinked back the sweat that dripped into his eyes as he slammed the man on the bed. They grunted. They groaned. And they kissed. "Oh, I'm gonna cum."

"Fuck, me too." The younger man responded pulling out. He moved down and accepted John's cock into his mouth and sucked him hard while jerking himself to completion

"I can't feel my legs." John said

"I did good then?"

"Better than but you're always good." Randy smirked in the dark of the room

"Do you want me to go sleep in the other room?" The older man thought about it

"No. You can stay here."

**Next Morning**

"Are you awake John?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Feeling the regret yet?"

"No. Do you want to go out and get breakfast?"

"Are you asking me on a date!?"

"No."

"Because if you were I would say yes."

"But I'm not so it doesn't matter. Do you want to go or nah?" Randy chuckled

"Yea but I have to go home and change." The older man frowned

"I hope you shower before just putting clean clothes on."

"Why? The smell of sex balls never hurt anyone."

"Goodbye. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."

"I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What if Seth's still at my place?"

"What if? You don't want to have to put the paws on him?"

"Dealing with him would be better than you right now." Randy said slipping on his underwear

"Whatever. 30 minutes!" John shouted from behind the bathroom door

**Plaza Diner**

"Hungry man breakfast," John read from the menu. "Three pancakes, three eggs any style, bacon, sausage _and _ham,"

"Well fuck me."

"...served with a side of butter and syrup. What in the I'm going to have a heart attack hell?"

"All that greasy ass meat though."

"I mean seriously. Just bury me in the ground."

"Can I give the eulogy?"

"Now you want me dead. Great."

"I do not want you dead John and you know that."

"Whatever." The older man said looking over the menu. "What are you getting?"

"Um," John sat there listening to Randy click his tongue. "I think I'll have the Western omelette with an English muffin."

"That sounds good."

"Get one."

"Nah, I'm going with the Swiss, mushroom and onion omelette."

"Ooh, I didn't see that."

"Don't change your order when the waitress comes. I hate it when you do that." The younger man chuckled

"I did it once."

"You've done it more than once and it's annoying each time."

"Will there be some sort of punishment if I do it again?" John grumbled as he browsed through an app on his phone. "Don't ignore me John Felix. I wish your name was actually Jonathan so that would be more effective." The older man laughed

"Take it up with my mom."

"I'll pass. She's such a sweet woman and she gave you those dimples so I can't be too mad." The men ordered when the waitress came back to their table then waited for their meals

"What are we doing later?" Randy asked as he chewed

"I don't know. I didn't know we were supposed to be doing something later."

"Why not?" John shrugged

"I don't have a good reason as to why not. I just didn't think about it really."

"Soo...what do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Randy smirked

"Well,"

"No. Let's go up to uh, the Lowes 18 theater and see Horrible Bosses 2."

"Okay. Do you want to Fandango or should I?"

"You do it and I'll pay for our breakfast."

"That seems lopsided but alright."

"How so?"

"Movie tickets cost $300 these days." John laughed

"They do not and it's still early so it's a matinee."

"Speaking of, remember that time when we were younger and you told me that they didn't sell popcorn and stuff at a matinee?"

"I do not recall." He said trying not to laugh

"Yes you do you liar...and I believed you for years!"

"I apologize...but in my defense I didn't think you did."

"Man whatever."

"Eat your breakfast and stop living in the past." The two men finished breakfast, John paid the bill and they headed out to the car

"Oh man," John said with a sigh. "I'm glad you talked me into letting you drive because I am stuffed." He reclined the seat a little

"Are you going to make it through the movie? You look like you're ready for a mid-morning nap."

"I am ready for one but you paid for the movie so I will try my hardest to not fall asleep."

"I'll be mad if you do."

"You're always mad about something Randy so there's no threat in that statement."

"Damn it." The younger man cursed

**Lowes 18 Theater**

"Come on, Fat Ass." Randy said opening his door and exiting the car. John just groaned. He'd completely overeaten at breakfast. He groaned again when the passenger door opened. "Fat Boy, let's go."

"Fuck you. I'm not fat." The bloated man said taking the other's hand and almost rolling out of the car

"Look at you." Randy said with a laugh. Instead of letting go of John's hand, he shifted their hands around for a more comfortable fit. John started to pull away but liked the way it felt and decided not to. "You're allowing me to hold your hand? In public?" Randy asked incredulously as they walked to the building

"Don't talk about it." He brought the hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of John's. "See? Now you're making it weird."

"You're weird." While Randy stood at the machine to retrieve the tickets, he felt John standing behind him with his body pressed close against his. His lips twitched as he fought not to smile at the affectionate gesture

**Weeks Later: Ridge High School**

Randy walked into the gym and saw John on the floor stretching. He took notice of how the loose fitting basketball shorts the man was wearing displayed his bulge

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why? Are we going out to eat after practice?"

"I was hoping so."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Do we have to talk about this now? You're stretching for practice and it's distracting me."

"Huh?"

"I can see your balls."

"What?" John looked down. "Oh my God."

"You've got a really nice set going there."

"Stop talking like that. If you're going to stick around then go wait in my office."

"Wait in your office? I feel like you're punishing me."

"Maybe I will later." He said standing up and blowing the whistle hanging around his neck

"Can you wear these shorts all the time?" Randy asked taking glances at the older man's butt. "They're accentuating everything about you,"

"Jesus Christ. Would you just go to my office?" John said handing over his keys

"Fine then." The tall man said walking away

"So inappropriate." John muttered. Randy went through the locker room door, turned right then unlocked the door of John's office. Luckily for him there was a window that faced the gym giving him the perfect, unobstructed view of John. Throughout practice he watched the older man bend, stretch, lean and flex all over the gym. The sights actually had Randy sporting a pretty decent hard-on at the moment. He checked his watch praying that this was almost over. At any time he could have turned away but he loved the torture. John blew the whistle one last time signaling the end of the drills

"Good practice guys!" He said to the students. "You're getting better Bartlett. Just keep those damn shoulders up."

"Thanks. I will Coach." John and the other coaches folded the mats and put them away then he went to his office

"Are you going to shower?"

"Yes but I have to wait for the team to leave."

"Why? It's not like you have to bathe with them. There's one here in the office...I'm kind of jealous you have an office too now that I think about it."

"They're still under my supervision. What if something happens? An accident or a fight? I can't say that I don't know what's going on because I was in the shower." Randy laughed

"I guess not."

**Later**

"You ready?" John asked stepping out of the bathroom

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"No. What are you even talking about?" The older man wanted to know as he picked up his bag

"First the shorts and now you're wearing sweatpants, like I've seen too much of you and I can't touch."

"You can touch later. Come on, I'm starving."

"Oh for real? I can touch later?"

"Sure, why not."

"You've been letting me hit that an awful lot lately."

"Are you complaining?"

"I would never...are you feeling okay? You're not dying are you?"

"I feel fine." The older man said holding the door open for the other. "And I'm not dying."

"You would tell me if you were right?"

"I don't know. Randy shut up...you're talking nonsense right now and it's making my head hurt."

"You're getting a headache because you haven't eaten in a while probably. You know better than that."

"I'm sorry dad." The shorter man said starting his car. Randy leaned in and kissed him

"Stage House Tavern okay with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"See you there."

**Stage House Tavern**

"I feel really under dressed right now."

"You look fine. At least you're clean. I have germy little high school student breath all over me."

"Are you positive you like your job? Because I feel like you don't."

"I love my job. Those few students who do their work and are there to learn really make it worthwhile for me." John nodded

"Alright then." Randy chuckled

"I get the feeling you don't actually believe me."

"What I believe doesn't matter."

"John!"

"What?"

"I can't have gone through that much schooling and hate my job."

"Surely you could have but I didn't say anything remember? You're protesting too much."

"I'm not. I just don't like the feeling of you not believing me." John was about to reply sarcastically when he glanced at the other man and was lost in his sparkling blue eyes

"Relax will you? I know that you don't hate your job."

"Okay then. You stayin at my place tonight?"

"I mean I assumed as much. We're having sex right? And you're not kicking me out afterward?"

"Of course not."

**Later: Randy's**

John had told himself many times since he and Randy hooked up during the blizzard that it was a '_we're snowed in and have nothing else better to do' _type of thing but he knew that it wasn't. He had no problem resisting men or women but each time the younger man hit on him, kissed him, caressed him or even hinted at wanting to be with him sexually John had given in. Now here he was, on his knees, giving one of if not the best blowjobs he'd ever given someone. John could hear the other man's heavy breaths above him as he fondled the heavy sack in his hand. John sucked all the way down to Randy's clean shaven pelvic area and swallowed, saliva and cum dripping from his lips

"Oh fucking shit John." John repeated the action before letting the engorged cock pop from his mouth with a smack. "Mm mm," Randy grunted

"Mm mm what?"

"You're not done."

"Didn't say I was." The shorter man responded licking the leaking slit. He formed a ring around the shaft with his thumb and forefinger and added slight pressure while he moved them up and down

"Why," The tall man said raising his head from the bed. "Why does that feel so good?"

"I'm good at this." John retorted before he resumed sucking

"OH my god!" Randy practically wailed. "I'm so," He had no time to finish before his release flowed into John's mouth and down his throat as he swallowed

"Are you okay?"

"No. You could suck the ink out of a Bic pen." John put a hand on one of the man's thick thighs to stop its involuntary shaking. "I'm spent."

"That's a shame." He said undressing. Another shudder went through Randy's body as he watched John remove his clothes

"Come kiss me." The older man crawled on the bed and over to the other man then kissed him. He felt a hand wandering over his body but that's what he wanted. The more Randy's hand explored the more John moaned. Then he pushed it away. "What? What's the matter?"

"You're spent remember? To me that means I have to take care of myself so I don't need you touching me. Thank you though."

"John."

"Don't even worry about it."

"But you're in my bed though. I should be able to touch."

"I said no." John dispensed some lubricant from the bottle that he had used earlier to finger the other man onto his own shaft and then straddled the taller man. "I said no." He said forcefully

"But,"

"Don't touch." John added then began to slowly masturbate while perched on the man. Randy took a few deep and calming breaths. He didn't know how he would resist touching John. He knew that John knew it was impossible. "Mmm," The older man moaned as he tugged

"John?"

"Yea?"

"In like two minutes,"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm pinning you to this bed,"

"Mm hm."

"And riding the fuck out of your ass."

"Okay...two minutes you said?"

"Give or take." John whimpered

"I'm ready when you are Randy."

"Can I touch you?"

"Where?" The younger man's hands went to John's ass and he laughed. "Of course."

"No. Scoot up here." John scooted up Randy's body until his cock was close to the man's lips. "Closer." He slipped his manhood inside and groaned. The tall man grabbed a handful of that plump ass encouraging the older man to thrust his hips. John thrust his hips slowly at first but with Randy adding pressure to the underside of his dick he began to thrust harder. Randy thought it would be awhile before he could get hard again but he always got off on giving head and that coupled with John's moaning, he was ready to go. John pulled out

"You're ready. I can feel it poking me in the back."

"Liar." Randy said with a laugh. "But I am ready." He added giving John's ass a hard smack

"Ow."

"That didn't hurt."

"It did. Respect the ass."

"Oh, I do. I very much respect the ass. I love this ass."

"You love this ass, huh?"

"Mm hm...best ass ever." Randy replied sweetly kissing John's muscular thighs. "The best everything actually." The older man playfully rolled his eyes but moaned when Randy spread his cheeks and licked the pink puckered hole

"Oh that feels good." The younger man spat onto the hole, licked then stuck his tongue inside. Randy laughed to himself when John cursed loudly...

"Turn over." Randy demanded turning the other man roughly to his stomach. John arched just a little and Randy took it as his signal to plow back inside

"Fuck me." John groaned. "Get deep in that ass Randy." He didn't have to thrust too hard for his cock to reach his lover's prostate but Randy pushed hard anyway. "Oh fuck!"

"Mmm, you like that? Is that your spot John?"

"Mm hm...right fuckin there."

"Goddamn John," The older man grunted

"Breed me."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't want to?"

"Well fuck, of course I want to."

"You're close?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then do it." Randy started to slam in and out of the man. Normally he would take his time in order to prolong his orgasm but he knew for a fact no other man had been allowed to cum inside John and the thought of being his first overwhelmed him. He couldn't wait. With a grunt Randy filled John

"Holy fuck. That was amazing...John?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright? Say something."

"I think you had it covered. That was amazing." The taller man kissed the other passionately. "It was different." Randy chuckled

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing so I won't even ask."

"It's like I can still feel it going through me."

"Okay! Alright...goodnight John."

**Next Day**

John and Randy were lounging on the younger man's large sectional sofa when John looked at his friend

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

"What?"

"You've been quiet all day and that's unlike you. Do you want to be alone? Should I go home?"

"No, no. I've just been thinking...last night really made me think."

"About?"

"This."

"This? What is this?"

"That's a good question. We can't keep doing this. Having sex with each other I mean, it's not right."

"Okay."

"You and I still hang out like friends but we have sex...a lot and you...fuck, I don't even know how to say this."

"Take your time."

"You should be treated better I guess is what I'm trying to say." John just sat there looking at Randy. The men stared at each other. And then it hit Randy. "OH! I was still acting like a complete shithead toward you! You told me about this."

"Yea, I did."

"Damn I'm stupid. Why have you been friends with me for so long?"

"For these come to Jesus moments."

"I'm really sorry John. I made getting you a top priority without actually thinking about you. Wow – saying that sounds so terrible. Did I say how sorry I am?"

"Yes."

"In my defense though,"

"Here we go."

"I admitted to crushing on you."

"But, and not in an 'I need to call the cops sort of way', you forced yourself on me instead of letting me come to you. You don't know if I was going to come around. You didn't give me the choice so I gave you what I knew you wanted." Randy covered his face with his hands and slumped down on the couch

"I feel so so bad. I wish you were a woman so I could buy you some flowers or a piece of jewelry."

"That's hardly necessary. I do have a confession of my own though."

"Oh boy. What is it?"

"I, uh, kinda, sorta had maybe a tiny little baby crush on you already."

"Why didn't you say something!?"

"Because you're a shitty person!" Randy was poised to yell again but stopped

"Point taken." He conceded

"I also didn't want to ruin our friendship but I guess we didn't." Randy smiled which made his eyes light up

"Soo...can I officially date you now? I want to date you John."

"I don't know. It might ruin what he have going."

"Don't make me beg."

"Would you?" John asked with a smile. "Because I might like that."

"If I have to."

"On your knees?"

"Without hesitations."

"You don't have to." John responded as he leaned over and kissed Randy tenderly

"One more." He kissed him again

"I have another confession."

"It can't be as good as the first."

"That depends."

"What is it?" The younger man asked in a serious tone. John blew out a breath. "John." Randy took one of his hands and held it. "Tell me." John blew out another breath

"Well on top of the kinda, sorta maybe tiny little baby crush I realized that I possibly maybe might more than like you."

"Do you love me John?" The younger man asked seriously. "Tell me that you love me John." He said kissing the other man

"I love you Randy."

"That is probably the best thing you've said to me during this year's long friendship. Tell me again and say my name."

"I love you Randy."

"I love you too John. No matter how I've acted or what I've said you never turned on me or tried getting me to change but now I'm ready to change for you. I'll treat you better and love you the way you should be loved...oh my God, I'm going to treat you so well John. You'll see." The older man just chuckled a bit. "You believe me right?" Randy said sitting back against the couch and opening his arms. He patted his chest

"I believe you." John said nestling against the man's chest

"Does this mean I get to come to your office now just to see you?"

"No."

"Why? You can come to my classroom."

"I don't want to go to your classroom."

"So we're not going to visit each other during the day then?"

"No. You stay on the second floor and I'll stay on the first. We only live four minutes away from each other anyhow."

"You know I'm going to sneak and kiss you, right?"

"Yea, I know."

"Just so it doesn't come as a surprise."

"It wouldn't have." Randy smiled. "We do need to establish one thing though."

"Which is what?"

"I've been allowing you to top me these last couple months and I just want you to know it's not going to be that way all the time."

"No?"

"No."

"But you've spoiled me."

"Get over it."

"John, it's my duty to tap that booty."

"Oh my God." John groaned. "You're going to make this weird."

"Hell yea I am. I'm going to make it so weird."

"What have I done?"

"I don't think you even realize."

"I need to say another thing."

"You talk a lot."

"If at some point this starts to, you know, not be okay then let's end it. It'll be strange at first but I hope that we can go back to being just friends if we break up."

"I'm okay with that but we're not going to break up so can we not speak it to fruition?"

"I'm only saying." The younger man stuck the pinky of his left hand out

"In the end if we break up then back to just friends?" John hooked his pinky with Randy's

"Just friends." With that the men sealed their pinky promise with a kiss to both their thumbs

**End**


End file.
